Ultraman Victory
is an ancient Ultra born from the power of the Victorium Stone. Ultraman Victory is the guardian of an underground race of people called the Victorians and the guardian of the Victorium Stone. He transforms using the Victory Lancer, and uses Spark Dolls. He has a time limit of three minutes, which, along with his stats, are the same as Ultraman Ginga. Alongside Ginga, his encounter with Etelgar and Ultraman Zero led to their fusion as Ultraman Ginga Victory Physiology The most notable feature of the Ultra is that Victory has a large V shaped crystal on his head and a V shaped color timer. He shows some resemblance to Ultraman Ginga because he also has crystals/glowing parts on his head, arms and legs. Ultraman Victory also has black and red markings on his body. This is unique because previously, black was a color associated only with Dark/Evil Ultras, with Ultraman Nexus being an exception. History Ultraman Ginga S An ancient Ultra from the Victorian people's past, Victory was worshipped as their protector. He granted them the Victory Lancer, which they used to seal the Victorium Stones due to their potential to be used for nefarious desires if they fell into the wrong hands. However, when a civil war ensued between the use of Victory Lancer, Shepherdon, a peaceful monster that coexisted with them was influenced by the battle and rampaged until a Victorian used the item and becomes Ultraman Victory to stop it. Eventually Shepherdon returns back to its former self but in the aftermath of battle, several Victorians had banished to the other dimension, among them was Hiyori. While the remained ones had their memories forgotten, but Shepherdon still remembers it. After Alien Chibu Exceller sent his armies to steal the stones, Shou, a Victorian Prince was given the Victory Lancer by his mother to retrieve it and allowed him the ability to transform himself into the ancient Ultra. During the Ultra's first fight against Android One Zero as EX Red King, Hikaru Ginga came to help him by defeating the monster but as he was about to claim the Spark Doll, Shou/Victory stole it from him and UlTrans with the item to utilize EX Red King Knuckle, confronting the red Ultra for unknown reasons. After Shou was saved by Hikaru from the falling rocks from the buildings destroyed by Eleking, he tried to repay Hikaru's sacrifice by transforming to stop Eleking. However, he was overpowered by the beast's tail. Hikaru transformed into Ginga, saving Victory by slowing Eleking down, but he too was overpowered. As the Ultras were being beaten, Victory lept to the sky, performing the Victory Kick on Eleking. He then used the Victorium Slash five times on the beast before he UlTrans using the EX Red King doll. Using EX Red King Knuckle, he punched Eleking, knocking the kaiju back. He then finished Eleking off with his Victorium Shot. Though Shou had finally reconciled with Hikaru, he still adopted his aloof persona until his battle with Sadola and Gudon, where he realised that he had been fighting with hesitation and thus he completely changed his heart towards humanity. When Alien Chibu Exceller MonsLive on his own with the Spark Dolls of Fire Golza, Melba, Reigubas, Gan Q & Super C.O.V he became the powerful gestalt, Five King And killed Ultraman Ginga and Victory. However they were revived by the UPG members, both of the Ultras' human hosts transformed and fought Five King in round two. Victory distracted the chimera monster with his Victorium Slash so Ginga could get close to destroy his Victorium crystals with his Ginga Spark Lance, reducing Five King's power. Victory uses the same plan while Ginga Strium injured Five King. As the monster tried to escape, both of them attacked its wings, leaving unable Exceller to retreat. Ginga then put an end to Five King by using Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray, causing the monster to explode. With the battle over, the Ultras flew toward the morning sunrise. Exceller successfully revived Dark Lugiel, combining it with the UPG Live Base (mainly for their Victorium Cannon) and turning it into Vict Lugiel. Both Hikaru and Shou transform into Ginga Strium and Victory. They planned an attack by striking his Victorium cannon and swapped each others per battle but failed. Later, One Zero faked her betrayal by setting up the Earth core to release Victorium energies but by the time she reveal her betrayal, Exceller banished her and the Ultra Hosts Hikaru and Shou from Vict Lugiel with the two Ultra hosts transformed and prepare to battle. Before another beam from Victorium Cannon could be fired, One Zero removed Shepherdon's Spark Doll and quickly return it to Shou/Victory, whom quickly UlTrans it into Shepardon Saber to destroy Victorium Cannon. Exceller quickly met his demise at the hands of Lugiel when he reveal himself, with Exceller returned to his Spark Doll state. Lugiel regain control over his body and restarts his plan to froze all lifeform on Earth in order to create an ultimate paradise. He easily defeated the two Ultras and turn them into stone statues. With the surviving humans regains their spirit and the Victorians gave Hikaru and Shou their necklace, they managed to revive the two Ultras and resume fighting Vict Lugiel. One Zero (whom still inside Vict Lugiel) hack and weakened Vict Lugiel. Victory used his Sadola Scissors to slam the monster's chest, followed by an combo electric attack from his Eleking Tail and Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt. One Zero fully weaken the monster and the duo Ultras finish Vict Lugiel with Cosmo Miracle Especially at the cost of the android's life. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! When Etelgar approached the UPG base, Victory quickly rushed over to hold him off. He was soon joined by Ultraman Ginga but even with their combined effort they barely proved to be a challenge for the interdimensional threat. The two Ultras later fused to form Ultraman Ginga Victory and defeat Etelgar and his Eteldummies along with the past 8 Ultra Heroes. Ultra Fight Victory Later, Shou and Sakuya had joined UPG. At some point the two were attacked by the Choju Aribunta, who was attempting to steal the Victorium Stone. Shou transformed into Victory to fight the Choju. Unknown to him, it was all a plan made by Yapool to collect every piece of his abilities and combat skills. While fighting the Choju with the Sadora Scissors, Sakuya was attacked by Yapool who stole her Victorium Necklace. Victory protected her from Aribunta's flames at great cost to himself, but was saved by the arrival of Ultraman Hikari. After Hikari explained himself, he recharged Victory, granting him a special Ultraman Hikari Spark Doll, the allowed him to summon the Knight Timbre. Victory transformed into Victory Knight and attacked the Choju with several slashes Knight Victorium Flash. Afterwards, while helping the tired Hikari, Victory/Shou and his siblings were told by Hikari, of his mission from Ultraman King, and Yapool's plans. With Hikari tired, the task now fell to Victory to stop the Space Emperor's revival. Victory made his way across space to Satellite Golgotha (the asteroid like moon of Planet Gua) in time to assist Ultraman Ace in his battle against Ace Killer who had been upgraded with his UlTrans abilities to become Victory Killer. With Ace worn from battle, Victory transformed into his Knight form and proceeded to attack the Choju, but when Lunaticks appeared to kill Ginga, Shepherdon's Spark Doll shined, whereby Victory used his Knight Timbre to bring it back to life, having remembered the words of Hikari. While Shepherdon fought Lunaticks, Victory weakened Victory Killer and then both of them finished off both Choju with their signature beams. Ginga and Ace were then healed thanks to Shepherdon, and they then went to Planet Gua to assist Leo and Astra who were fighting Vakishim, Doragory and Verokron. Giant Yapool joined his Choju, with Leo fighting Vakhishim, Astra fighting Doragory, Ace fighting his sworn enemy Verokron and Ginga and Victory fighting Yapool. Under Ace's advise, Ginga and Victory merged into Ginga Victory and killed Yapool but it did not end as expected. Yapool's lingering darkness, flew up into the distortion and and Juda was successfully revived. His first act was to summon Super Grand King Spectre to fight the Ultramen. After being overpowered and separated by Super Grand King Spectre, Ace, Leo and Astra told Victory to fight Juda Spectre while they distracted the Kaiju. Victory uses the Knight Timbre to transform into his Knight form and battled Juda Spectre. Even with his new power, Victory couldn't match up to Juda's swordsmanship, however, he refused to give up and eventually, he UITrans Shepherdon's Spark Doll to summon the Shepardon Saber. He also changed the polarity of the dimension by connecting to the Victorium Energy within it, weakening Super Grand King Spectre and Juda long enough for Victory and the other Ultras to destroy them once and for all. After that, Victory used the Knight Timbre to return the Victorium Core's energies back to Earth, where he returned with Ginga. He tried to return the Knight Timbre to Hikari, but he suggested that he keep it to ensure the future of the planet. Ultraman X In Shizukugaoka from his world, Ultraman Victory fights Juda's brother, Mold Spectre, who wants to avenge his brother's death. But then, the black giant kidnaps Victory and Arisa (by accident) and enters the Ultra Flare Universe where his sister, Gina Spectre called from. After escaping from his imprisonment from the Guar Army and helped trained Ultraman X's host Daichi Ozora, Shou, along with Daichi transformed into Ultraman Victory and X respectfully and battled Mold Spectre and Alien Magma as Xio members and Arisa fight Alien Shaplay and Gina. X and Victory used their strongest forms and the results of their training to turn the tables and Victory killed Magma with his Knight Victorium Flash followed by the Knight Victorium Shoot. Mold tells them that the Guar Army is nearing arrival but instead Ultraman Ginga approached from the space distortion after he destroyed the armada and exploited Mold's space distortion as a ride. Soon afterwards, Ginga joined Victory and X in taking down Mold until he, along with Gina and Shaplay, decided to retreat after the odds were too much for them and then the Ultras closed the rift with a combination of Ginga's Ginga Comfort, Victory Knight's Victorius Melody, and Exceed X's Purify Wave. After Ginga and Victory's hosts stopped by to rest and talk about Mold and Gina and talked to Daichi about how they share the same dream with Daichi about coexistence with monsters and to never give up on that dream with Shou talking about Shepardon. After the Ultra hosts stall Gina Spectre and kill Alien Shaplay with a King Joe charged bullet from the Victory Lancer, they all change into their Ultra forms to deal with the newly combined Guar Spectre and start off the fight with an electric attack combo and lead off with an epic brawl. X then saved Ginga and Victory after they were stuck from a strong dark attack and the two of them then merged into Ultraman Ginga Victory while X turned into his Exceed X form to even the odds. While X kept Guar busy, Ultraman Ginga Victory used his finishers to destroy Guar's weapons and then used another one, along with X's, to finish off Guar Spectre once and for all after X relinquished the Dark Thunder Energy from the entity's body. After saying their farewells, Victory, along with Ginga and Arisa, went back to his own dimension thanks to Ultraman X's Zero Armor. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In this film, Victory battled a Tsurugi Demaaga in Buenos Aires, Argentina and ended up destroying him with his Victorium Shoot after being empowered by Beta Spark Armor Ultraman X's Cyber Wings. After saying their thanks to Ultraman, Tiga, and X, Victory left Earth with the other Cyber Card Ultramen. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! After mysteriously disappearing from their world. Ultraman Zero headed to Hawaii, where Gai Kurenai was currently located, to inform him on the matter after defeating a newly revived Galactron. It was later revealed the both Ginga and Victory had been converted in jewels for Mulnau's collection. After Deavorick was released, Ultraman Orb and Ultraman X arrived to combat the threat. Later on, Ginga and Victory were able to escape the imprisonment via currently unknown means and aided the other Ultras against Deavorick and the newly released Seijin. After a full day of battle, Ginga, Victory, X, and Ultraseven left the scene. Profile Stats *'Height': 0~Infinity *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Age': Unidentified *'Brawn': Unknown, he is strong enough to rival EX Red King *'Time Limit': 3 Minutes *'Features': ** : Similar to Ginga's Zenshin Crystals.They can be used to charge attacks and fire beams. **'Color Timer': Victory possess a V shaped color timer. **'Ultra Armor': Victory has the standard Ultra Armor ,being resistant to fire and lasers. Transformation By turning the Victory Lancer into Lancer Mode, Victory's Spark Doll will appear and Shou will place it on the item's transformation spot, causing the face to appear and a voice to declare "UltraLive: Ultraman Victory". Shou's body will then light up and Victory's glowing form is seen flying away, Shou follows as light, merging with his Color Timer and completing the Ultra, from there a normal Rise Scene is shown with crystal and a red background. Victory change 1.JPG|Victory's Spark Doll appears Victory change 2.JPG|Shou scans the Spark Doll Victory change 3.JPG|Shou transforms... Victory_Rise.jpg|Victory arises VictoryRise.gif Forms :;Techniques ::;Original Techniques * : His signature move, which appears as an orange beam with multiple light orange Vs in it. Victory draws an energy V by raising his hands and the V and yellow energy is absorbed in the V Crystal on his right arm. It is fired from an "L" position from the V Crystal on Victory's wrists, which means it is fired from the back of his hand. First used on Eleking. * : A beam fired from Victory's head V Crystal. First used in his fight against Ginga. * : A Light Bullet. Victory can also fire his Victorium Slash with his leg V Crystal. Used it on the first episode to steal the EX Red King Spark Doll from Ginga and on the second episode against Eleking. He fires them with a roundhouse kick from either leg. The techniques is usually proceeded by him touch his attack leg with the other, after which he can fire them one after the other. * : Victory can fire a barrage of V shaped energy blasts from his V Crystals. Presumably his strongest attack. First used to protect him and Ginga by countering Five King's Super C.O.V attack. * : Victory flies similar to Ginga Strium at similar speeds, like him he does not use hand movements to fly. * : Victory performs a powerful flying jump kick. His leg V Crystal glows creating a V shaped aura around it. First used against Eleking. * : An attack that was never shown, according to the Super Complete Works, Victory used this attack to calm the rampaging Shepherdon in its rampaging spree back from the past. Victory, Jsjsa.jpg|Victorium Shoot Victory Victory Kick.png|Victory Hyper Kick Victorium Burn 20p20.jpg|Victorium Burn Victorium Slash.jpg|Victorium Slash Victorygingaimage.jpg|Victorium Especially Victory Flight.png|Victory Hyper Fly ::;UlTrans Techniques * : Using the Victory Lancer, Victory can partially Live with selected Spark Dolls, manifesting them through his right arm and enabling him to use their power(s). The dolls become weapons for Victory to use as he wields the Kaiju's powers through his arm. ** : Using the EX Red King doll, Victory changes his right arm into an EX Red King's arm. Can be used to punch the opponent. First used against Ginga. *** : A copy of EX Red King's attack, by smashing the EX Red King Knuckle into the ground, Victory can summon a series of massive eruptions capable of dealing damage to even the strongest of opponents. First used against Ginga. ***'Fireball (Name Unknown)': Using the knuckle, Victory can release fireballs from the knuckle. First used in episode 2 to attack Ginga but was block by Ginga Saber. ** : Using the Eleking doll, Victory turns his right arm into an Eleking tail. He uses it as a whip and to slam against the opponent. First used in an army of Inpelaizers. ** : Using the King Joe Custom doll, Victory turns his right arm into the robot's Pedanium Launcher. He uses it fire multiple energy blasts and a single charge energy blast at the opponent. First used on Gudon ** : Using the Gudon doll, Victory turns his right arm into a Gudon whip. He uses it whip the opponent multiple times. First used on Vakishim ** : Using the Sadora doll, Victory turns his right arm into a Sadola pincher claw. First used on Five King. ** : By scanning Shepherdon's Spark Doll, Victory will be armed with the Shepherdon Saber, a sword that resembles said monster's back crystal. The sword can glow in different colors, each for one of the attacks Victory can perform. First used on Verokron and Doragory. *** : Victory can use his Shepherdon saber to slash an opponent with the shape of a giant "V". *** : A combination attack with Ginga's Ginga Spark Lance. ** : Victory's last UlTrans. By scanning Hyper Zetton's Spark Doll, Victory's right hand turn into Hyper Zetton's hand. First used to attack Vict Lugiel's Victorium Cannon. *** : Victory can launch huge fireballs from the Hyper Zetton Scissors. Used on Vict Lugiel. ** : By scanning Takkong's drawing, Victory's fist transforms into Takkong's upper body. This is made by the 2014 Televi Magazine grand prize by the children's drawing and only appears in Ultraman Festival 2014. Its finishers are: ****Part 1: Victory summons a hailing barrage of fireballs towards the opponent. This is based on Ginga's Ginga Fireball. ****Part 2: Victory summons a projection of Takkong, which rolls onto the opponent. ** : By scanning Alien Baltan's drawing, Victory's right hand turns into what looks like a combination of multiple Baltan forming in a similar manner to the Buddha deity Sahasrabhuja. This is made by the 2014 Televi Magazine grand prize by the children's drawing (under the name and only appears in Ultraman Festival 2014, though an actual Ultrans of Baltan exist in toy announcements as . Nonetheless its functions are: ****Part 1: ****Part 2: Victory summons a giant apparition of Baltan's upper half body as he slams his giant pincer to the opponent. ** : Using the Special Spark Doll gained from Ultraman Hikari, Victory can summon the Knight Timbre, which can be transformed into a sword. ***'Form Change': Using the Knight Timbre, Victory can also take on his Knight Form. *** : Even without assuming Knight form, Victory is capable of playing the Victorious Melody, using it to return the stolen Victorium energies from Juda's realm back to Earth. Victory_Live.jpg|UlTrans Ex Redking Knuckle.gif|EX Red King Knuckle image28281781882827.jpg|Flame Road Victory Punch Slash.png|Fireball Eleking Tail.gif|Eleking Tail Kingjoe Launcher.gif|King Joe Launcher Gudon Whip.gif|Gudon Whip Sadora Scissors.gif|Sadola Scissors Hyper Zetton Scissors.gif|Hyper Zetton Scissors DarkFireball.jpeg|Dark Fireball Shepardon Saber.gif|Shepherdon Saber Ultraman Victory V Slash 001.png|Shepherdon Saber Flash Takkong_Fireball_Scan.jpg|Takkong Fireball Alien_Baltan_Lance.jpg|Alien Baltan Lance imagergefg.jpg|Knight Timbre Nththn.jpeg|Victorious Melody Victory Knight.gif|Form Change - Knight= Ultraman Victory Knight 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is an enhanced version of Victory. Here, his red and black markings replaced with blue and silver and his V Crystals turned red. His main weapon is the Knight Timbre, a sword/flute object. Shou first played the Knight Timbre before he converted it into a sword, causing Victory to transform into this form. Said sword as well was created by Ultraman Hikari, whom later gave it to Shou as well as entrusting him with the duty to seal the Space Emperor. :;Techniques * : His main weapon, he can use it in combat and unleashing attacks in forms of conventional assaults or musics. This weapon is invented by Hikari, and it can only be used in conjunction with Shou due to his inner Victorium energy. * : A Light Bullet. Victory Knight can also fire his Victorium Slash with his leg V Crystal. As Victory Knight, this technique is currently exclusive to Ultraman Fusion Fight. :::Techniques via the Knight Timbre * : By pulling the body joint of Knight Timbre once before returning to sword mode, said weapon is charge with light blue energy, where Victory Knight jumps and landed in front of the target before he spins while slashing the opponent rapidly, causing it to destroy in an explosion. First used on Aribunta * : By pulling the body joint twice, said weapon is charge with light blue energy, where Victory Knight used the Shepherdon Saber in conjunction, using it to slash the opponent, before he delivers the second blow with Knight Timbre. * : By pulling the body joint of Knight Timbre thrice before returning to sword mode, said weapon is charge with light blue energy, where Victory Knight holds the sword in it's vertical position and releases a powerful Ultra Beam that eradicates it's target. * : As the original purpose of Knight Timbre, in flute mode, it is capable of playing the victorious melody. **'Darkness Sealing': By placing the Knight Timbre at the tip of the Victory Lancer, Victory Knight can fire a very powerful beam from his entire body that can knock back foes and sealing the portal were Juda has revived. **'Revive': Victory Knight can revive Spark Dolls beings and bring them back to live. Used on Sherpadon Doll to allow him to fight alongside with Victory. ::;Other Techniques *'Enhanced Swordsmanship': It is implied that while Victory's host (Shou)'s combat level matches that of a street fighter, the possession of Knight Timbre somehow grants him the ability to be highly proficient in the way of the sword. ::;Ultrans Techniques * : Using the Victory Lancer, Victory can partially Live with selected Spark Dolls, manifesting them through his right arm and enabling him to use their power(s). The dolls become weapons for Victory to use as he wields the Kaiju's powers through his arm. ** : By scanning Shepherdon's Spark Doll, Victory will be armed with the Shepherdon Saber, a sword that resembles said monster's back crystal. Said weapon is also used in conjunction with Knight Victorium Break. VICTORY-KNIGHT.png|Knight Timbre image KVF.jpg|Knight Victorium Flash Nynnyhnnhnhnnnhnimage.jpg|Knight Victorium Break Victorium sisjasjjs.jpg|Knight Victorium Shoot imagebgbgggfovlglgkgkgkgkg.jpg|Darkness Sealing Utdudtdttdudududimage.jpg|Revive imageyjmujyyjhjjyyjjttnyyhthhhth.jpg|Shepherdon Saber }} Human Host While Ultraman Victory appears under the usage of Victorians, however some restriction existed where only a chosen few were allowed to use it's power. *The previous user of Ultraman Victory was an unnamed Victorian, whom used it to stop Shepherdon from rampaging on their kingdom. While this event happened sometime prior to the series, but it is possible that he is currently deceased from old age. *Shou: Ultraman Victory's current host, the prince of an underground race called the Victorians. Shou was sent by his mother to prevent the Victorium Stones from being stolen by Alien Chibu Exceller and his forces, and to get the stones back. To complete this mission, Shou was given the power of Ultraman Victory. *Hikaru Raido: Ultraman Ginga Victory's co-host, as he wielded the Ultra Fusion Brace, Hikaru is responsible for enacting the previous Heisei Ultra's power. *Hiyori: Though never transformed, but she was able to use the Victory Lancer as a gun while non-selected Victorians aren't capable of, hinting her as another potential user. The_previoush_victory_users.jpg|The Previous User Shou.jpg|Shou Raido_Hikaru_2_(S).jpg|Hikaru Raido Hiyori stole Lancer.jpg|Hiyori Trivia *As the original Ultraman Ginga was meant to be a sequel of Gaia, Victory's status as an Earth-born Ultraman parallels with the titular character himself. **Victory's battle with Alien Guts Vorst/Gan-Q is a reference to Ultraman Gaia V2's battle with Kijuro Mato/Gan Q Code No.2. As shown, both Ultras had the same color scheme though reversed and were overpowered by Gan Q's aides (Eye probes for Gan Q Code No.2 and Gan Q Code No.1's clones). *Victory is the only secondary Ultra to appear in the Ultraman Ginga S movie. *While Ginga is supposedly an Ultra from the future, Victory is an ancient Ultra. Despite this they both share similar traits, primarily their crystals. **Whereas Ginga fights with patients (considering how he previously used to fight against Lived opponents), Victory is purposely made to be more violent. **Ultraman Victory is simultaneously designed with Ultraman Ginga Victory during the early planning. *Victory is the fourth good Ultra to have black markings, and have them in his default form. The first was Ultraman Agul, followed by Ultraman Gaia in V2 and Supreme Version then Nexus in Junis form. He is also similar in markings to Ultraman Tiga's Tornado Form. *Victory is the first Heisei Ultra to have body features that represent his name, but overall he is the fourth following Ultraman Leo, Astra and Ultraman King. *Victory is the first Ultra to have a V shaped color timer, but Next/Nexus/Noa had a Y-shaped Energy Core. Most are mistaken in that they have a V-shaped color timer. *Victory's Color Timer's sound is a modified and high pitched version of Ultraman Tiga's. *Victory's rise shares similarities to Ultraman Hikari's. Both of their rise scenes show broken mirrors/crystals. **However, this only applies to Hikari's initial appearance as Hunter Knight Tsurugi. After he had been freed by Mother of Ultra, there were no broken crystals in the background, just green light. *Ultraman Victory is the third Secondary Ultra that has an ending theme of his own, Victory Flame. The first secondary ultra to have an ending theme is Ultraseven 21, the second is Ultraman Hikari. *Victory is the first Ultra that can wield a Kaiju or Alien's weapon such as the King Joe Launcher. Due to this, he is also considered as the first Ultra to wield firearm-type weapons. *Oddly enough, unlike Ginga, Victory never spoke beyond grunts. The speaking has been done by Shou, his human host. This may mean that he is the only ultra Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga S that is not sentient. **However, he does appear to be somewhat sentient, as in the fights against Five King and Vict Lugiel, when he was killed by them he cancelled the UltraLive himself in order to protect Shou's life. *Since his power is already associated with the Spark Doll system, Victory does not destroy his enemies, but revert them into Spark Dolls. *Victory could be considered the Ultra Warrior who began the trend of letter-shaped Color Timers, this is because after Ultra Fight Victory came Ultraman X and in that show X has an X-shaped colour timer and after that in Ultraman Orb, Orb has an O-shaped Color Timer. *In Ultraman Orb the Movie, Victory was meant to assume his Knight form but was scrapped due to time constraints. References *39番目の新ウルトラヒーロー「ウルトラマンビクトリー」登場！新TVシリーズ『ウルトラマンギンガＳ』が2014年7月15日(火)よりスタート！ Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Heroes Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:New Ultras Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Videogame Characters